


我們現在在交往嗎?

by NEHO



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEHO/pseuds/NEHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian向Tim提出交往請求...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

「Drake，和我交往吧。」

Tim聽到後極為震驚，因為這句話是從平常就和自己感情不怎好的人的嘴裡出來的，Tim看著站在自己面前的14歲，應該是說快滿15歲的少年，又看看四周，心想著這該不會是誰企劃的懲罰遊戲之類的玩笑。

「咳...」Damian故意咳了一下表示提醒Tim是否能快點給他答案。

Tim放棄找尋企劃這懲罰遊戲的人，好吧，或者是根本沒這人的存在，Tim聳聳肩，有些認命的面對Damian，想著該如何回話，開始分析起Damian對他說這句話的用意，仔細觀察著Damian的表情，但這只會讓Tim更不想承認，因為他看的出Damian非常認真，不過想也知道Damian在無聊也不會對他說出這種令人厭惡的話，Tim嘆了一口氣。

「呃...你需要去看一下醫生嗎?我想我可以介紹給你幾個我認為不錯的腦科醫生。」Tim摸摸自己的頭有些無奈的說。

「我的腦子沒問題，所以你是答應還是不答應?」Damian用著強硬的口氣回答。

「......那個...我總要知道理由吧?先不說性別問題，你也知道我們兩之間平時不是常常意見不合又或者是動不動就可以一起砸壞蝙蝠洞裡的東西，怎麼可能會擦出什麼...人稱的愛情火花，所以你的交往理由是什麼?」看著Damian口氣這麼強硬，Tim只好坦白的問Damian，因為那真的不合理，回想起他們以往的相處，他實在想不透什麼時候有Damian對他有好感的契機。

「愛上人需要理由嗎?」Damian有些理直氣壯的說。

Tim無言以對，不過他也認為Damian說的也頗有道理的，愛上人有時也不需要理由感覺對了自然就會對對方有感覺，即使他依然想不通Damian什麼時候愛上他的，這些年來他對Damian雖然沒有一開始的討厭，但他也很清楚他對Damian更可能沒有那些特殊感情，雖然對他的告白也不討厭，而且Damian現在也還是個孩子，直接拒絕好像也不是很好，擔心會傷害到一般少年的脆弱心靈，就算Damian沒有那所謂的脆弱心靈...

「所以，回答?」Damian不耐煩的催促著。

「呃...我想我應該...好吧...我答應。」Tim猶豫不決最終下了決定答應Damian，心想或許Damian膩了就會想提出分手，而他被甩了也無所謂，總比甩了Damian好，誰知道如果拒絕了Damian往後會發生什麼令人恐怖的事情。

Damian聽到答應的回答後並沒嶄露出高興的表情，他還是像平常一樣保持著平淡的表情，Tim還真的有些搞不懂他。

「總之我們現在是戀人關係?」Damian問了Tim，像是想確認他們之間的關係。

「我想是的。」

「那麼...需要先來場約會嗎?」Damian表情有些緊張的發問。  
Tim在心裡吐槽一番，因為順序好像有些不對，不過都發生了，他也答應了，意思就是他現在和Damian的關係不能像從前一樣，他們現在是情侶，也就是他們要像一般的情侶一樣的相處，一想到這，他有點無法想像他和Damian卿卿我我的場面，總之這問題之後再說吧。

「當然，我很樂意來場約會。」Tim溫和的對著Damian回答。

而這件事情就這麼成立。

 

 

※

 

Tim和Damian坐在咖啡店裡，兩人安靜的低頭看著自己的手機，看著最近的新聞以及一些消息，Tim拿起咖啡杯抬起頭，喝著咖啡，剛好眼光望向著Damian，喝了一口咖啡後放下杯子繼續埋頭做自己的事情。

Tim感到不可置信，因為他和Damian交往有三個月之多，他沒想到可以撐的這麼久，而在這三個月裡，事實上他們的相處也沒什麼特別之處，但唯一有變化的是他們之間不會像從前那樣動不動就吵起來，現在他們在意見不合上也能夠包容對方，在這點上他認為那表示Damian的有所成長，而且Tim也不可能一直像個小孩一樣陪著他鬧脾氣，因為現在他也長大了，他是個20歲的男人，所以在任何方面上他都會試著讓Damian。

而Damian對於現在的狀態是非常的不高興，照理說自從Tim答應他的交往後他應該是要表現開心的情緒，然而他卻一點都開心不起來，原因當然是Tim，在這三個月裡，別說是接吻連個牽手都沒有過，至於約會也只是偶而去看看電影，其中也會跟隨著其他人又或者是根本只是普通的家族旅行，而且他感覺到的是他和Tim培養的是兄弟感情而不是戀人之間的感情，所以Damian有點煩惱。

其實在提出交往的那天，Damian耗盡了非常大的勇氣去面對Tim，雖然得到他意想不到的答案，他以為Tim會直接拒絕他，結果卻是接受他，雖然Tim答應了他，但看到Tim那表情，Damian有些失望，因為那一點都不是要接受他的表情，那根本就是憐憫他的表情，所以Damian心情很複雜，而且他現在根本感受不到他們在交往的感覺。

Damian越想越覺得不愉快，抬起頭看著Tim。

「Drake。」

「嗯?」Tim停下手上的動作抬起頭看著Damian。

「我們現在在交往嗎?」

「是啊，我們正在交往。」面對Damian的問題，Tim有些不解，但因為他們確實是在交往，所以很當然的直接肯定Damian的話。

Damian吸了一口氣，眼神開始有些飄移，不敢看著Tim的眼睛，他輕輕的對Tim說「...你不會想碰觸我嗎?」

「...什麼?」Tim吃驚了一下，他懷疑他是不是聽錯了Damian的話。

「算了...當我沒問。」嘆了口氣的Damian打算就讓話題結束在這，他的勇氣可沒這麼多可耗費，Damian低頭繼續看著他手機上的網路資訊。

Tim開始擔心了，因為他真正煩惱的事情終於要來了，一般情侶間沒事就會親吻對方抱抱對方，而他到現在都沒對Damian做出任何事情，以為Damian會特別的主動，所以當時的應變對策想的特別多，但沒想到Damian無動於衷，他也以為Damian和他也撐不過一個月，更沒想到他們能持續到現在甚至快進入第五個月，看來Damian也差不多開始要行動了，Tim決定要把之前所訂的對策再次翻出來。


	2. 02

今晚Red Robin想取得更多資訊，所以到蝙蝠洞一趟，但卻見不到Batman，聽Alfred說Batman去了瞭望執行正義聯盟的任務，既然聽不到Batman的建議，Tim打算借用一下蝙蝠電腦隨後就離開。

「Drake。」Tim回了頭看見Damian走了過來，半裸著身子，脖子上掛著毛巾擦試著自己。

「我以為你已經去巡邏了。」Tim邊說眼神不自覺的看著Damian裸著的上半身，被汗浸濕覆滿著整身，雖然並不是第一次看過Damian的裸體，但這卻是第一次看到已成長成少年軀體的Damian，結實的肌肉及微微凸起的腹肌，甚至感覺到Damian擁有著些許男人的性感，Damian長大了，Tim這麼覺得，突然間想起在咖啡店時，Damian說的那句話。

『......你不會想碰觸我嗎?』

Tim心想該死的，因為現在腦子裡一直迴繞著當時Damian的聲音，揮之不去，Tim開始有些煩躁起來。

「今晚父親不准我單獨行動。」Damian的聲音將Tim的煩躁思維拉了回來。

「.....所以獨自嚴格的做訓練?」思維回來的Tim馬上消化了Damian的回答，吐著微微嘲諷的語氣，心裡猜想著肯定是靠著訓練來發洩今晚無法行動的憤怒情緒。

Damian聽了微瞇著眼直看Tim，不打算回答Tim的問題，然後轉頭直接看向電腦螢幕「所以這是你這次所調查的走私槍械份子?」

「是的，雖然看似小且不起眼的團體，但在他們背後看來應該是有黑幫所指使，只是不知道幕後黑手是哪個幫派。」

「需要我幫忙嗎?」

「Bruse不是不准你行動嗎?」Tim疑惑的看向已準備去穿上Robin制服的Damian。

「父親指的是不准我單獨行動。」Damian勾起自己的嘴角。

嗯哼，所謂的挑語病，不過Tim也無所謂，多一個幫手對自己也有好處，更何況Damian的性格在這幾年也轉好很多，所以Tim沒有拒絕Damian。

 

※

 

在某處的廢棄工廠裡，響起一陣陣的打鬥聲。

「這不是那隻大蝙蝠身邊的小跟班嗎!?」其中一人的大喊著。

「是的，今晚就由我來陪你們娛樂娛樂。」一個迴旋踢打昏了對方，Robin回頭看見三個人一齊擁上，轉身跑向他們，毫不留情的把拳頭用力直砸在對方的臉上，其實最近Robin非常的火大，這讓他脾氣相當暴躁，但他又必須控制好自己的情緒，Damian微笑了起來，心想剛好這些槍販份子可以讓他好好發洩一下。

另一方面，Red Robin也解決了他這邊的人，也拷問過這些人，更問出這次的老大是誰，然後用繩子綁住這一些人免得他們逃走，做完手上的工作，Red Robin起身看著一旁的改造槍枝，貨量可說是相當龐大，正邊思考著下一步邊走向另一邊查看Robin那裡的情況。

看到這場面和Red Robin所想的差不多，所有的敵人都被Robin打倒在地，走近Robin身邊。

「都處理好了，只剩下把這些人綁一綁然後我們就回去。」

Robin點頭，打算開始動作的時候，沒想到本來倒在Robin身後的人突然爬起，手裡持著小刀，朝向Robin揮去，Red Robin注意到後馬上的跑到Robin身後，用自己的左手臂擋住這擊，然後用右手用力揮拳揍昏了敵人。

「呼~剛剛真是危險，你真的沒注意到?」

「是你多管閒事，如果是我會處理的更好，不會留下那多餘的傷口。」Robin走近Red Robin身邊，右手碰上Red Robin的左臂，從傷口邊輕輕往下拂著直到碰處著Red Robin的手掌，然後離開。

Red Robin對於Robin的這個舉動心裡稍微的動搖了一下，而這輕輕的觸碰讓Red Robin產生了奇怪的感覺，就好像是抓不到癢處似的，讓人有些的難過感，被Robin所碰觸的地方彷彿在發熱一般，Red Robin舉起右手模著剛剛Robin碰觸的地方。

「幸好傷口並沒想像中的大，但還是得需要縫線，我可以幫你治療傷口，當做是剛剛替我擋的人情。」Robin指指Red Robin的傷口。

「不，不用了，等會我直接送你回去，順便讓Alfred幫我治療就夠了，這樣你也可以早些休息。」Red Robin像是藉口式的回答他，會這麼拒絕的原因是不知道為什麼他害怕Robin碰觸他，他有一種感覺，如果再被他碰觸到，會觸發他內心裡的按鈕，這按鈕被按下會讓他無法控制一切，而且一發不可收拾，Red Robin不懂自己為什麼會有這種感覺，所以他自然的在自己的周圍設起防護罩來警戒自己，至於傷口的的事情事實上確實是有Alfred在就好，所以也不會讓Robin察覺到他內心的變化。

Robin沒有任何的回話轉身就往車子的方向走，Red Robin跟隨在後，坐上車後，兩人安靜的誰也不說話直到回蝙蝠洞。

 

回到蝙蝠洞後，Tim接受著Alfred的治療，而Damian打算換裝後上樓回房沖洗。

Tim看著換完裝的Damian離開，在這期間兩個人誰都沒說一句話，就連Alfred也察覺出異樣。

「Master Timothy，請問您和Master Damian吵架了?」

「...不，我們很好，而且這次Damian也做得非常好，很配合我，所以非常有效率，事情比我預計的時間還快解決完畢。」Tim微笑的對著Alfred說。

「嗯...不過我敢確定Damian的心情似乎非常不好，但或許他的壞心情和您沒什麼關係，又或許是我多慮了。」Alfred做完手邊的縫線工作，整理器材，留下Tim安靜的坐在原地。

Tim確實也感覺到Damian的不對勁，就連剛才在回來的途中那氣氛讓他無法哼出一個字來，也許他該去看看Damian的狀況，但現在他只想一個人靜靜。

Tim起身穿回自己的制服，在向Alfred道過晚安後離開了蝙蝠洞。


	3. 03

Tim回到自己的公寓後他不打算就這麼結束今晚的工作直接臥床就睡，他開啟筆記型電腦準備整理今晚所做的資料以及計畫著明晚該做的工作，然而他一回想到剛剛的事情自然而然的想起Damian對他的碰觸，明明知道那是沒什麼意思的動作但他卻能如此在意，像是想忘了這件事情而搖搖自己的頭，Tim覺得自己似乎變得有些奇怪，他竟然會因為這個動作變的躁動不安，看見Damian的身體時也是，這時腦海中又響起那聲音  
  
_『......你不會想碰觸我嗎?』_  
  
該死的，又是這句，Tim再次的在心中咒罵一遍，打算去沖洗自己讓腦袋思緒能清醒點時，他突然的意識到一件事，意識到他現在正和Damian在交往著，是的，他們現在是一對戀人關係，而這也就是意味著他能擁有撫摸這具身軀的權利，一想到這瞬間Tim忍不住用力的抓抓自己的頭，嘆了一口氣，明明想面對眼前的電腦螢幕畫面繼續工作，不過現在他的心情也影響到了自己，所以作業上毫無進展，於是他決定關上電腦的電源，走向浴室。  
  
在浴室中，掛在牆上的蓮蓬頭噴出的水瀝瀝的沖向Tim全身，本以為煩躁感會隨著水直接流逝，關上水龍頭，拿起旁邊的毛巾擦拭自己，Tim一直認為他對Damian絕無可能有愛戀之情，但這種煩躁感又是為何?總而言之，他現在決定，他必須和Damian保持距離，又想著或許這一切都是他的錯覺也不一定。  
  
  


 

※  
  
  
決定和Damian保持距離後，他能暫時忘卻煩躁感，也能夠做好身為義警在夜晚中的工作，像是黑幫販賣軍火的事件已經在上上個星期全數解決完畢，一個殘留都沒留下，所以在這期間除了大學的課業上的事情外，基本上他能好好的休息。  
  
而今天是個假日，Tim在自己的公寓中，他伸伸懶腰，正想著今天的行程計畫，他想悠哉的好好度過這個假日。  
  
這時門鈴響起，Tim疑惑著會是誰來了，內心祈禱著最好不是推銷員，因為這會破壞他假日的第一好心情，走到門邊開了門，沒想到入眼的身影是自己熟悉的人，而且是他目前暫時不太想見到的身影。  
  
「Damian，你怎麼來了?」Tim露出吃驚的表情看著眼前的人。  
  
Damian不顧Tim的反應直接走了進來。  
  
「今天是假日，既然我們在交往，我又是你的男朋友，我想來你這也沒關係吧。」  
  
「呃...」男朋友?是的，他當然沒忘了他們正在交往的事情，只是Tim一時有些的反應不過來。  
  
「傷口沒事了嗎?」往沙發上坐下的Damian順口問了Tim。  
  
「嗯..也差不多痊癒了，所以很好。」Tim也邊走到Damian的旁邊位子，正打算坐下。  
  
「當然，我們也有將近一個月的時間沒見面也沒聯絡，而這一個月的時間你的傷口當然也好的差不多了。」Damian面無表情用著微嗆的口氣對著Tim，這讓Tim措手不及的無法回應。  
  
「這段期間你在避著我?」Damian看著站在原地不動的Tim。  
  
「不...」Tim還是無法回答，因為現在Damian所說的全都是事實，所以這讓Tim非常驚慌失措，但又不知道該怎麼平復這一切。  
  
「你討厭我觸碰你嗎?」  
  
又是一句直球，Tim突然害怕起來，害怕Damian接下來說的所有語言。  
  
「雖然我一直不想坦白說，但......我們真的在交往嗎?」Damian皺起眉頭用有些憤怒的語氣繼續向Tim問質，而Tim當然的還是無法從中回應，繼續愣在那邊。  
  
見著Tim依然毫無動靜，Damian起身往Tim靠去，雖然自己在這四年間長高許多，但還是不及Tim，因為Tim在這四年間也在成長，身體也像Dick一樣的結實壯碩，Damian雙手抓住Tim的衣領，把Tim拉下，然後微微墊起自己的腳尖直接吻上Tim的唇。  
  
「Damian你在做什麼!?」Tim馬上推開Damian。  
  
「我真的受不了我們這種不上不下的關係了!」Damian生氣的大喊每一句，因為他真的受不了Tim對他的態度。  
  
Damian稍微平穩的自己的情緒後，嘆了一口氣。  
  
「既然你不喜歡我，你當初就應該直接拒絕我，總之我們現在就結束這場根本不存在的關係吧。」Damian輕輕的對Tim說，放下身段打算逃離這一切，快速的往門口走去，在Damian轉身之際，Tim似乎看見Damian的眼眶理映出的濕潤。  
  
「等...等等!Damian!」Tim毫不猶豫的拉住了Damian，直接從背後抱住他。  
  
「你這是什麼意思?」被抱住的Damian有點驚訝Tim這樣的舉動。  
  
「我不知道...」Tim能感覺到自己的心跳快速跳動著，而且似乎能感覺到自己體內正在流動的血液，而身體也漸漸的發熱起來，他剛剛一定是慌張了，看著像是被氣跑的Damian，他覺得他不能就這樣讓Damian回去，所以才這樣的抱住他，不想讓他走出這個房間。  
  
「放開我，Drake。」Damian當然很高興Tim能碰觸他，但不是這種時刻，他現在一心只想離開這裡，回到Wayne Manor回到自己的房間，去調節自己的心情及感情，而現在他看不懂Tim這樣的舉動，他稍微的抵抗這個擁抱，但Tim不願放手，甚至越用力的抱住他。  
  
在雙方沉默的氣氛下，Tim思考了一番，思考著他對Damian真正的看法，就如Damian所說的，他經常想逃避Damian，打從Damian對他提出交往後，他一直不能理解Damian對他的感情以及他對Damian的感情，而這段期間Damian確實也打亂了他的思緒，也許他該是面對這一切。  
  
「或許我沒有你想像中的那樣不喜歡你。」Tim突然冒出這一句話。  
  
「什...!?」在Damian還在準備理解Tim這句話時Tim雙手搭上Damian的肩及腰直接堵上了他的唇。  
  
Tim以為Damian會直接推開他，卻沒想到他吻了回來，而且Damian雙手環住Tim的脖子，一手壓住Tim的頭，似乎深怕Tim的唇就這麼離開他，Tim看著Damian這樣的動作，他毫不顧忌的用舌尖直接翹開了Damian的雙唇，侵入了Damian的口中，決定深深的回應著Damian，而Damian同樣的也回應了Tim，兩人的舌尖交纏著，發出了情色的聲音，呼息急促的聲音也越來越大，身體也漸漸的躁熱起來。  
  
「唔...呼...」Damian稍微的離開Tim的唇，大口的喘息著想呼吸到空氣，這時Tim抱住Damian把他往下壓躺在沙發上，打算繼續的親吻Damian，而Damian馬上用手遮著Tim的嘴不讓他繼續下個動作。  
  
「...所以你這是接受我了?」還在因剛剛的激情而喘息著的Damian問了Tim這個問題。  
  
Tim抓著遮在自己嘴邊的手，吻起了這隻手的手心，看著Damian的眼睛，這讓Damian心慌而且害羞，Damian感覺的到自己的臉頰及耳根一定變的非常的紅。  
  
「我想...我應該補償你，在這五個月裡我對你所做的一切。」Tim說完後輕輕吻上Damian的眉間，像是蜻蜓點水般的吻，接著是鼻尖再來是嘴唇，Damian閉上了雙眼感受著Tim的吻。  
  
突然間，Damian感覺到Tim的手摸向他的腰部伸進了他的衣服裡，輕輕撫摸著他的腰椎的皮膚，Damian的心中警鈴聲響起，他睜開雙眼想推開Tim，因為他根本沒有那個打算，他甚至是還沒做好心理準備，雖然在提出交往的時候他就該有這種心理準備，但現在的進展簡直莫名其妙，在加上中間的感情折磨，總之Damian想阻止Tim。  
  
「等等!我不想...嗚!?」Tim似乎知道Damian想說什麼順勢的堵住了Damian的嘴，用舌頭敲開Damian的唇殘虐一番「嗯...嗯嗯.....」Damian不放棄的掙扎，雙手抵在Tim的胸前，Tim抓著Damian的一隻手往旁邊壓住，只剩下一隻手施力的Damian無法完全推開Tim，雙腿也剛好被Tim壓制著，Damian簡直無法動彈，任由Tim索吻。  
  
「哈...哈......」不知吻了多久Tim的唇終於離開了Damian的唇，Damian大力的喘氣，嘴角還流下了絲絲唾液，Tim舔舔自己的嘴，低頭在Damian的脖子上吸吮來製造出自己的標記。  
  
「...嗯啊!」Damian不自覺的叫出了呻吟，Tim掀起了Damian的衣襬，慢慢的往下吻，直到Damian的乳尖，Damian抖動了起來，用剩餘的一隻手想把Tim的頭推開，Tim也抓住Damian剩下的手，真的讓Damian手無寸鐵，而後Tim用他的唇及舌頭來玩弄Damian的胸前。  
  
「嗯...不......快住手...Drake!」Damian現在的心情害怕比興奮來得多很多，看著Tim越吻越下面他越是感到恐懼，雖然他真的很想要Tim碰觸他，但這結果不是他想要的，而且這樣的Tim他感到很陌生，陌生的令人害怕。  
  
「...抱歉...Damian...」Tim停止動作，他抬頭看著Damian，這是一張Damian感到熟悉的Timothy Drake的表情，這讓Damian稍微的心安一點，本來緊繃的肌肉也微微放鬆。  
  
而Tim不知道為什麼他會像一頭飢餓的野獸一樣想要眼前這個人，在Damian提出交往的那天他確實好奇心的去查了有關同性之間的性愛，但他萬萬沒想過他真的想對Damian這麼做，他也告訴自己對方也還只是個孩子，所以他必須停手，所以他放開了Damian的雙手，整理好Damian的衣襬準備起身離開，而雙手自由的Damian又再度環上Tim的脖子，不讓Tim離開。  
  
「我覺得我們不應該...」

「對...我們或許暫時是不應該， _但至少現在我同意你這麼做_ 。」Damian像是鼓起勇氣般的決定，重新吻上Tim，兩人緊緊的擁在一起，就當Damian接受後，Tim毫不顧慮的開始撫摸著Damian，Tim用下體碰觸到Damian的下體然後摩擦著。  
  
「嗯...」讓Damian輕輕的呻吟了起來，Tim一手撫上Damian的臀部，一手拉開Damian牛仔褲褲頭上的拉鍊，褪下了Damian的內褲及褲子，手慢慢的撫上Damian的後穴，開始輕輕的按壓後穴邊的皺褶，這讓Damian產生一種奇怪的感覺，Tim的另一手也沒打算空閒著，他撫上Damian的性器。  
  
「啊...」Damian忍不住叫了一聲，Tim就這樣邊輕輕用手指摩擦著Damian的硬挺前端邊玩弄著後穴外圍，Damian的胸前大大的起伏，一直喘息著，這種感覺讓Damian感到前所未有，硬挺的前端也忍不住的開始流出液體，Damian閉上自己的眼睛感受著Tim的手的熱度，因為前端留出的液體而濕潤的性器讓Tim可以稍微的用手握著抽快著摩擦。  
  
「嗯...嗯嗯......哈....等...等等...」這樣的快速讓Damian感到異常的快感，突然間雙腿顫抖了一下，趕緊的擁抱住Tim，手掌緊緊的抓住Tim的衣服，臉依偎著Tim的肩膀「啊啊!!」Damian射出了濁白的液體在Tim的手上。  
  
「哈.....」經過剛剛的高潮，Damian喘了一口氣，慢慢的平穩呼吸，全身也放鬆了下來，看著Tim手上還留有自己的液體，Damian慌張的表情羞澀滿臉通紅的打算拉起旁邊的衛生紙，而Tim阻止了Damian，Damian有些不解。  
  
「...你不懂同性之間要怎麼做?」Tim問他，Damian臉頰更加的紅潤，他當然知道要怎麼做，不過他可沒想到自己會是底下的那個，Tim用沾滿Damian傑作的手碰向Damian的後穴，這讓Damian震抖了一下，潤滑過洞口的外邊，Tim的用一隻手指慢慢的侵入，感受到異物的侵入讓Damian有著奇妙的感覺，在Tim侵入第二隻手指慢慢抽動的時候，Damian才感到一些的不舒服而且有點疼痛，不過這些Damian都能忍，比起被人打到受傷或是被刀割傷，這點疼痛根本不算什麼，Damian深深吸了一口氣。  
  
「會痛嗎?」Tim擔心的問Damian，暫停自己手上的動作。  
  
「沒事...繼續...」Damian開始皺著眉頭，眼睛剛好看向Tim那鼓鼓的褲頭，Damian決定撫上Tim的褲頭。  
  
「Damian!?」這如突其來的動作讓Tim有點嚇一跳，Damian拉開了褲頭的拉鍊，掏出了早已變硬的性器，前端微微留出了液體，Damian慢慢的用手握住上下摩擦著，這讓Tim更加的忍不住了，用力的把Damian推壓在沙發上，抬起Damian的雙腿，把自己的前端抵在Damian的洞口。  
  
「唔...」Damian吞了吞口水，他知道等會他會體驗到無比的撕裂痛楚，讓自己做了一下心理準備，這時Tim的身體慢慢的往前傾，前端的一點慢慢的沒入洞口。  
  
「嗯嗚...」在前端進入的時候真的很難受，這讓Damian的表情都擠在一起了，Tim的粗大讓他感到非常的難過而且疼痛，Tim知道Damian很難受而且不舒服，所以試著輕輕安撫著Damian。  
  
「Damian，放鬆一點....」不見Damian的放鬆，Tim退出了，他不想讓Damian這麼難受，今天的突然不可能會準備潤滑液及保險套，而這種事情果然還是得事先準備會比較好，Tim決定要結束的時候，Damian突然爬起把他推倒壓在沙發上，自己則跨坐在Tim身上。  
  
「都做到這了，你可別想中途放棄。」Damian對著Tim勾起嘴角，手握著Tim的性器對準自己的後穴，然後慢慢的坐下去。  
  
「等等!這樣你會..啊!」「嗚....」兩人幾乎同時呻吟出聲，Tim的性器進入了一半，而這份疼痛感也讓Damian忍不住的眼眶濕潤，Damian本想一口氣將另一半吞沒，但內部的收縮讓他無法順利，Damian暫時的停止動作保持這樣的姿勢，大大的喘口氣，豆大的汗珠從額頭上流下，打算讓自己習慣後在繼續下去，看著這樣的Damian，Tim稍微的坐起，一手撫上Damian的腰撐住他，另一手握住Damian那已變軟的性器，慢慢的摩擦起來，Damian似乎因為Tim的摩擦而再次感覺到快感，漸漸的硬挺起來。  
  
「嗯...」Damian忍住呻吟，而Tim的摩擦也促進了Damian的後穴很快的把Tim的粗大全數吞沒，Damian感受到Tim的炙熱在自己的體內，在吞沒後Tim快速的停止手中的動作，以免Damian又高潮了。  
  
「Drake...」失去舒服的感覺的Damian用著惺忪的眼神看向Tim，就好像訴說他還想要，所以Damian開始輕輕搖動自己的臀部，他想要感受到更多，這一動就感受到已在自己體內的炙熱的存在。  
  
「啊...嗯...」Damian因為還沒習慣而感到有些痛楚瀰漫著下體，但現在Damian的興奮情緒大過於這份疼痛感，所以忍受著疼痛開始輕輕的上下搖動自己的臀部，也忍不住的無法藏住自己的聲音。  
  
「...嗯...慢慢來，Damian...這樣會容易弄痛你自己。」因為Damian的後穴摩擦，加上看到Damian在自己的面前擺動著模樣，這如此情色的畫面也讓Tim腦衝了血，而Tim一直再忍耐著，壓制自己心中的野獸，不然如果可以他真的不想顧慮到對方的難受而想好好用力幹著眼前這個人。  
  
「啊啊嗯...」突然間，Damian就像是被雷觸動似的發出了讓人相當情色的呻吟，他似乎找尋到他體內的敏感點，一摩擦到這個點讓Damian的穴口不自覺的收縮了一下，身體微微的抽搐了一下顫抖著，這讓Damian停止了擺動，Damian覺得剛剛的感覺很奇怪但也讓人欲罷不能。  
  
「Drake!你在做什麼?」Damian大喊出聲，看到Damian這樣的反應Tim再也忍不住了，他兩手扶上Damian的腰然後退出了Damian，而後直接把Damian推倒壓著他。  
  
「你也知道身為男人對於這種有點慢吞吞的動作還是會忍不住的令人心癢。」Tim邊說扳開了Damian的雙腿，把自己的炙熱前端抵在Damian的穴口，因為剛才的礦張現在毫不費力的就成功的直接插入「啊啊......」Tim一進入就往Damian的敏感點撞去，聽見Damian那情色的聲音，Tim忍不住的快速的抽插起來，讓自己的前端一直朝著Damian的敏感點去，這種快感也讓Damian不自覺的眼眶泛淚流出，但也無法自我，Damian伸出雙手用力的抱住Tim，他深怕這種感覺，這種快感讓他的腦子麻痺無法思考，所以他用力的擁抱住Tim。  
  
就在Damian感覺到自己的極限時Tim低吼一聲，Damian感覺到體內流動著滾熱，Tim射了，射在他的體內。  
  
「啊啊...嗯...」這一瞬間，Damian也高潮了，濁白色的液體解放在自己的肚子上。  
  
Tim全身放鬆的趴在Damian身上，兩人一直喘息著平復著自己的呼吸。  
  
這時候Tim還是想著他真的沒想到他和Damian的關係會進展成這樣。  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


 

「你這是男友T-shirt?」Tim看著剛從浴室裡走出來的Damian，用著嘲笑的口吻說著，Damian身上穿著對他來說有些大件的T-shirt，那是Tim的，而Damian的下半身什麼都沒穿，裸著雙腿到處走動。

「給我住嘴。」Damian聽到後拿起本掛在自己脖子上的毛巾往Tim臉上丟去。

「你要知道你現在這樣穿挺誘人的。」Tim拿起剛剛被Damian丟在自己臉上的毛巾。

「嘖!」Damian露出有些羞澀加上有些嫌棄的表情，然後轉頭低下腰打算撿起剛剛事中所亂丟的內褲及褲子，打算重新穿上它們。

「呃...所以你這是在誘惑我嗎?」Tim靠著牆不以為意的微笑，看著現在裸露著下半身的Damian，而Damian的臀部甚至還是面對自己。

Damian急忙的拿起褲子立即挺起身子拉下後面的衣擺。

「夠了!Timothy Drake，別在讓我後悔第100次和你提出交往這件事情。」Damian有些生氣的大吼，臉上充滿了紅暈，然後大步大步的拿著內外褲再走進浴室裡。

聽著門關上的聲音，Tim慢慢走到沙發邊坐下，他依然還是感到不可思議，他思考著，而剛剛Damian所說的肯定不是玩笑話，對Tim提出交往這件事情他或需真的後悔了100次，也許還更多，而在這之後的事情Tim不打算再想。

Damian再次從浴室裡出來，已穿好了褲子走向Tim旁的位子坐下。

「肚子餓了嗎?想叫什麼外賣?」

「隨便。」

Tim拿起手邊的電話，打算撥號碼。

「Drake。」

「嗯?」轉頭看著Damian。

「我們現在在交往嗎?」Damian用著認真的表情及眼神注視著Tim，想再一次的確認現在他們真正的關係。

又是這個問題，這次Tim腦中第一個想法，而這問題對現在的Tim來說有所不同。

Tim露出微笑，放下手中的電話，一手扶起Damian的臉頰，輕輕吻上Damian的唇，然後說「當然，我們確實是在交往。」

 

 

【END】

  
  


 

**After**

 

 正在邊吃著披薩邊看著影集的兩個人。

「對了，Drake...」

「嗯?」

「下次記得提醒我，千萬別再讓你直接射進來，這樣的感覺讓我覺得很差。」Damian用著半威脅的口氣說著。

「嗚!咳咳咳!」聽到這句的Tim不小心把剛吃進嘴裡的披薩直吸咽到了喉嚨而咳嗽著。

 

 


End file.
